List of Ralphie Tennelli's Nicknames
"Darn. That's a lot of insults. Dorothy Ann disliked Ralphie so much because she wanted to break the stereotype of how blonde girls are being dated by brown-haired boys, which sounds kinda more frequent than I thought when I saw it on TV, or mostly in my computers. Too bad D.A.'s got Carlos on her side. Not to worry, me and Arnold can handle this." --Su Ji-Hoon, Code Yellow This is a list of nicknames that Ralphie Tennelli is rudely being called by Dorothy Ann Rourke, just because she remembered how D.A. and Ralphie got together to make her most-beloved love interest Carlos Ramon to cry when she was at kindergarten. D.A. may not be the one who singlehandedly insults Tennelli a lot, but also, many other haters (particularly many from the Coalition of the Red Star and the Global Liberation Union, including some from neutral evil countries like South Vietnam and the Global Liberation Union) did the same too. She also insults Arnold and Jyoti sometimes. List of Nicknames Note: Below these nicknames, all of them are spoken by D.A., as if some characters speak their respective insults before it was heard again by her. *Abydocomist *Aging *Amateur *Animal *Anorak *Ape *Arse (given from British soldiers) *Ass *Aunt Killer *Baby *Baka (given from numerous people of Japanese nationality) *Bastard *Beast *Bedswerver *Bedwetter *Bespawler *Big Ass Dogoo (given from Neptunia Force members) *Bitch *Blackshirt *Bobolyne *Bozo *Brother *Bub (given from Wolverine) *Buddy (given from Larry "Pixy" Foulke) *Bum (given from Porkrind) *Buzzard *Busta (given from Ryder) *Cappy *Caveman *Cheesehead *Chicken *Clown *Cockalorum *Complete Stranger *Cow *Coward *Creep *Cretin *Criminal *Crybaby *Cumberworld *Cupcake (given from Soldier from Team Fortress 2) *Dad *Dalcop *Demon *Devil *Dew-Beater *Dinkster *Dipdo *Dipstick *Dodo *Dog *Dorbel *Drake-Poke *Driggle-Draggle *Dumbass (given from Avril Mead) *Dunce *Egghead (given from Twilight Sparkle) *Fascist *Fatass *Foinkadoink *Fool *Fopdoodle *Freak *Fustilarian *Fustylugs *Garbage *Geek *Geep *Ghoul *Gillie-Wet-Foot *Girl *Gnashgab *Gobermouch *Goblin *Goddamned Boy *Godforsaken Boy *Gorilla *Gowpenful-o'-Anything *Grandpa *Halfwit *Hobbledehoy *Hog *Hypocrite *Idiot *Idiot Boy *Jerk *Jerk Charming *Jerkwad (given from terminators) *Kid *Klazomaniac *Knight in Rusty Armor *Knight in Shining Armor With No Brain *Knucklehead *Lady *Lame *Leasing-Monger *Liar *Lickspittler *Little Bird (given from enemy pilots) *Little Troublemaker *Loiter-Sack *Lubberwort *Mac *Mafia *Maggot *Milksop *Mom *Mooncalf *Mumblecrust *Mumpsimus *Mr. Cap-All-The-Time *Mr. Funnypants *Muck-Spout *MULE (given from Sam Strand) *Nazi *Nerd *Ninnyhammer *Non-Bee-Liever (given from the Berry Bees) *Noob *Nugget (given from Jack Barlett) *Numbskull *Oik *Pansy *Peasant Charming *Pest *Pettifogger *Piece of Garbage *Pig *Piglet *Pillock *Pipsqueak *Pizza Nazi *Pizza Thief *Ponce *Poopface *Porkchop *Prick *Prince Charming With No Brain *Princes of Dumbasses *Prince of Losers *Prince Stupidity *Princess *Princess Charming *Problem Child *Psycho *Psychopath *Puni (given from the Atelier Girls) *Punk *Quisby *Quisling (given from Norwegian resistance members) *Quitter *Raggabrash *Rakefire *Rat *Ratzi *Roiderbanks *Rubyist *Saddle-Goose *Saltimbanco *Scobberlotcher *Shameless Liar *Shithead *Skelpie-Limmer *Smell-Feast *Smellfungus *Snollygoster *Snoutband *Son of a Bitch *Sorner *Spastic *Spiv *Stampcrab *Stench Weasal *Stuknaai *Stupid *Stupid Boy *Stupid Cappy *Stupid Dog (given from Eustace Bagge) *Stymphalist *Sucker *Tallowcatch *Tennelli *Thief *Toad-Faced Fool *Traitor *Triptaker *Twerp (given from Vicky) *Twinkle Toes (given from Toph Beifong) *Ugly *Uglyface *Village Idiot *Wandought *Wanker *Weasley Wimp (given from Wanda Li) *Whiffle-Whaffle *Wimp *Woman *Worthless Porter (given from BRIDGES members) *Yaldson *Zoilist List of Haters Carlos Ramon.png|Carlos Ramon (sometimes)|link=Carlos Ramon Charm ID S1E26.png|Charm|link=Charm Compa_V2.png|Compa|link=Compa Dorothy Ann.png|Dorothy Ann Rourke (prominently/usually)|link=Dorothy Ann Rourke Eustace Bagge.png|Eustace Bagge|link=Eustace Bagge Fine Line ID S2E09.png|Fine Line|link=Fine Line Hermann Fegelein.png|Hermann Fegelein|link=Hermann Fegelein IF_V2.png|IF|link=IF Gm304.jpg|Jack "Heartbreak One" Bartlett|link=Jack Bartlett MikeToreno-GTASA.jpg|Mike Toreno|link=Mike Toreno Nepgear V2.png|Nepgear/Purple Sister|link=https://when-the-cold-breeze-blows-away.fandom.com/wiki/Nepgear/Purple_Sister Ruby Rose.png|Ruby Rose (during and sometimes after the Rubyism Conflict)|link=Ruby Rose Rsz sandyfox.png|Sandy Fox|link=https://when-the-cold-breeze-blows-away.fandom.com/wiki/Sandy_Fox Squidward Tentacles.png|Squidward Tentacles|link=Squidward Tentacles Trevor Philips.png|Trevor Philips|link=Trevor Philips Twilight Sparkle.png|Twilight Sparkle|link=Twilight Sparkle Uni_V2.png|Uni/Black Sister|link=Uni/Black Sister Wanda Li.png|Wanda Li|link=Wanda Li Nice pose Yumiko-chan.jpg|Yumiko Shaku|link=Yumiko Shaku Trivia *All of these insults spoken from their original speakers could be repeated by Dorothy Ann throughout the story's course. Category:Lists Category:Lore